


I Was The Wick

by BadDragon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Kind of before Allison is told why Derek bit her mom, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadDragon/pseuds/BadDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Allison's feelings before, during, and after her mother died. Sort of a character study, and in part a 'Romeo and Juliet' sort of tangle weaved in. No spoilers for season 3. Title comes from something, but I seriously cannot remember where I heard the words "match and wick" together, but it spiraled into this...</p><p>"You were the match and I was the wick<br/>For a candle that burned out soon after it was lit.<br/>The love we could see sputtered out like a flame<br/>Dying out with the spread of blue wolfsbane."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was The Wick

You were the match and I was the wick  
For a candle that burned out soon after it was lit.  
The love we could see sputtered out like a flame  
Dying out with the spread of blue wolfsbane.

For a while I was your Juliet and you Romeo  
While Hunters and Pack hurt friend and foe.  
But we shared this emotion so deeply  
And secrecy made it seem so cheap.

Everyone knew what we needed to do  
But we discarded the truth for feelings so new.  
A wolf and its mate are meant to be forever  
And we wanted to always remain together.

Then family betrayed our segregated parties  
And no explanations can fix death, nor pleas.  
Thus began our cold war of hunter and prey,  
And skill makes the full moon as bright as the day.

We stand apart with a ravine shrouded away  
As a line stuck between our shared pathway.  
Your puppy eyes do you no favors with me  
Since I now just want to watch the world bleed.

Where once was naivety and love will never be again  
Silver is the end for all wolves facing this Argent.  
You were the match and I was the wick  
And now this candle is just done with it.


End file.
